1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an input apparatus, a display apparatus, a control method thereof and a display system, and more particularly, to an input apparatus, a display apparatus, a control method thereof and a display system which displays an input mode of the input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system displays an image based on an image signal that is supplied from an external source or generated by the display system itself, and includes a plurality of apparatuses as well as a display apparatus having a display panel to display an image thereon to perform various functions. The display system may incorporate various types of apparatuses depending on functions to be performed. For example, the display system may include a display apparatus and an input apparatus which transmits various commands to the display apparatus. Generally, the input, apparatus is implemented as a remote controller of the display apparatus.
The input apparatus may include a touch sensor to sense a touch input of a user and a motion sensor to sense a motion of the input apparatus. The input apparatus may operate in one of a touch mode according to a touch input of the use, and a gesture mode according to a motion of the input apparatus. The two modes are interchanged by using a mode changing button of the remote controller.
However, a user should manipulate the mode changing button as designated to change the mode while operating the remote controller mid such manipulation suspends the interaction and a user may be less focused on the manipulation of the interface mid may feel inconvenienced.
If a user is not informed of the change of the mode, the user may not be aware of the input mode of the input apparatus and may feel inconvenienced in using the input apparatus.